Meet Again
by Imlivingondreams
Summary: Klaus and Caroline run into each other in New York two years later. Now multi-chapter, will tie in with Give Me Hope eventually. WinkWink added. ;)


**AN: Meet Again is now multi-chapter. It will be a prelude to Give Me Hope. This will be a slow update since I'm focusing on my Alien Nation fanfiction as well as still working on Give Me Hope.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 is a complete rewrite that makes a lot more sense. WARNING #1: I am a fan of TO. WARNING #2: Smut added to appease those that really wanted it. First time writing it. EVER.**

**MEET AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 1**

Klaus and Caroline meet again two years later.

"Argh!" Caroline threw her pen across the room with a bit too much force as the door to her and Elena's shared New York apartment opened. "Sorry!" She grimaced while Elena pulled the pen from the wall, tossing it back to her with a little more grace then Caroline managed to exhibit.

"Either that wall really pissed you off, or you're still having trouble with that paper." Elena picked up the large cooler of blood bags from the hallway, kicking the door closed behind her.

Caroline rose to help her roommate put the blood bags away, using that as an opportunity to take a break from the offending assignment. "My English professor is trying to punish me. I know it!" Kneeling down, she moved around items in the refrigerator much more enthusiasm then necessary, trying to make room.

Elena arched a brow. "I don't think he knows you've been involuntarily single for over 2 years now." She smiled at Caroline. "I didn't have any issues with it. I'm already done."

Caroline stood, glaring at her. "Easy for you to say, you're actually in a relationship. It's hard to convey my take on love when every relationship I've had has been an epic disaster in the end. My paper is a mess. Just like my love life." She made an obscene gesture toward the kitchen table littered with her attempt at writing. "That's what I think of love."

"I have an amazing idea," said Elena, clapping her hands together. The look on her face said she was clearly up to something. "Let's go to a bar and get wasted. You can find some hot guy and have some serious mind blowing sex!"

"I don't want sex." Elena looked stunned and horrified that she would turn this idea down. "Okay, I do. But I want to have a deeper connection with someone. Not just sex."

Elena grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, pushing the blonde roughly into her bedroom. "You are going to go put on an outfit that says, 'Do me, I'm easy' and then we are going to go out and have some fun."

Turning around at the bedroom door, she tried taking a stand and staring her roommate down. "I have too much homework to do."

"Since when did you become a Debbie Downer?" Elena stood tall with her hands on her hips, refusing to back down. "Besides, you don't have another class for three days. I think you'll be okay to let loose for one night."

Caroline rolled her eyes, biting her lip in thought. It might give her inspiration for her paper anyway. "Fine," she said. She slammed her door and stomped around her bedroom while Elena went to her own to get ready.

* * *

><p>Klaus threw back another shot, while keeping one eye on the witch in the corner. Her dark hair shadowed her face, but he knew it was her. Not from any of the descriptions, but the raw power coming off her in waves. Though they were at opposite ends of the bar and grill, he could still feel it. It was everywhere, creeping across his skin with warning. He knew she was aware of his presence.<p>

He was unsure of where her loyalties were, but it was safer to keep a watch over her then be surprised, since she couldn't be killed. Though, there was no doubt about it, if she were to make a move he most likely wouldn't see it coming. His mother was cunning like that.

Turning to the vampire next to him, Klaus caught his gaze, eyes dilating. "Remember, keep your distance. Just watch. If you feel she is in any danger or if she travels anywhere outside of this city call Elijah or I immediately. Understood?" The compelled vampire nodded. Esther stood, paying for her meal. "Go."

Turning back to the bartender he nodded for another shot, downing it immediately. He was beginning to feel a buzz. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing that could keep his mind off his daughter. She was going to turn two soon and he would be missing another birthday. It still wasn't safe for him to see her, so she was still off with Rebekah. Growing up without her parents.

He chuckled humorlessly, thinking about how much simpler it was when he was only worrying about getting his 'kingdom' back.

He took another shot, while letting his eyes wander over the patrons, hungry for something else. He stopped when he noticed a familiar head of blonde curls bouncing around with every step she took. She was wearing a sexy pale blue dress that was tight around the top, but tapered off, hanging loosely around her bottom. It was meant to tease. And teasing him she was.

She must have felt him watching her. Now sitting at a booth, she looked around her. Eyes fell on him. Recognition, followed by confusion before whispering to her female companion. He continued his hard stare, watching while her long legs made the walk through the area, toward him.

He was surprised to see her contagious smile when she came up beside him. He couldn't help but smile in return. "Caroline," he greeted. Standing, he gave her a peck on the cheek, momentarily startling her, causing the smile he love to see falter.

Composing herself, she smiled once again, shyly this time. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

"Me and Elena decided to try school in New York. We needed to get away. Virgina held _way_ too many memories," she looked sad for a moment.

"Can I buy you a drink, sweetheart?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure, thanks."

He motioned for the bartender.

Twenty minutes later, they were both still sitting at the bar, nursing their respective drinks. They talked about everything that came to mind. From Caroline's change of school and major to the issues going down in New Orleans. He skirted around the topic of his daughter, not able to discuss that particular topic without the cover of a spell.

He noticed her body started gravitating towards him every now and then. She'd rub her knuckles against his, or accidentally bump knees.

"Do you want to come back to my hotel?" he blurted out. He could have slapped himself.

She bit her lip in thought, before giving him a big toothy grin and a nod. "Yes."

He was going to say something when he noticed the girl Caroline was with moving toward them, a frown in place. He realized it was the doppelganger. Of course. She did mention both her and Elena were going to school here.

"Klaus," greeted Elena harshly.

"Elena," he said with a little more kindness. But not much.

"Caroline, can I talk to you for a second?" Without waiting for an answer, Caroline was dragged out of the bar stool and towards the restroom.

"Be right back," called out Caroline to Klaus. He smiled as she flicked Elena on the shoulder in annoyance.

Elena checked the stalls before descending on Caroline. With a hard glare she threw her purse on the counter and stared holes through her. "What are you doing?"

"Standing in the girls restroom of a bar, about ready to get lectured for something that hasn't even happened yet."

"Seriously?"

"You told me to find a hot guy and have mind blowing sex," she nonchalantly said with a shrug. "I found a hot guy and now I'm going to have mind blowing sex."

"Are you seriously going back to his hotel?" asked Elena, a little worried. "I know we've pretty much come to some unspoken truce, but it _is_ still Klaus."

"Caroline," started Elena with a little more a 'friend' tone and less of a 'bitch you crazy' tone. "Even if you don't want to admit it, Klaus _is_ a past relationship. A past relationship that will only get you hurt if you try and go down that road."

Caroline scoffed, washing her hands to distract herself from the full conversation. "It's not like anything is going to come of it." She turned the water off before picking up her clutch and turning to her best-friend. "I need this, Elena. Daniel should be here soon, right?" she asked with a tight smile.

Elena smiled, before nodding, reluctantly giving in. Caroline left the restroom smiling to herself.

"Shall we, love?" Klaus took her hand, now the one dragging her along out of the bar.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you don't have your own place here," stated Caroline.<p>

"I do." Klaus opened the door to the top suite, allowing her to enter first. "This hotel belongs to Elijah and I."

"Entrepreneur added to the list of many things you get yourself into."

"Actually, sweetheart," he started with a dimpled smile. "Elijah usually takes care of all our businesses. It's too monotonous for my taste."

Caroline went to look out the balcony window. It had a beautiful view of the amazing architecture surrounding them. She would have to remember to ask him about his days here.

"Besides," he spoke up again, "Mind blowing sex is more my forte."

Her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. Of course he could hear them, he was standing close to the restroom area when she walked out. "I can't believe you heard that," she said, blushing.

"Why must you listen in on conversations?" she asked teasingly, though still embarrassed, trying to turn it around on him. "You couldn't wait by the bar?"

"I'm not very good at waiting." Shrugging he walked up beside her, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her to look directly at him.

Suddenly, he pushed her against the window, while bringing her in for a heated kiss, that she wished could have lasted forever. It was just as she remembered. Passion. Hunger. A passion in every nip of his teeth and swipe of his tongue. A hunger reserved just for her, she liked to believe, as his tongue for hers for dominance.

He reached behind her, searching for the hidden zipper, and bringing it down quickly. He nearly ripped the dress off, wanting to get to the skin hidden underneath. He backed up looking her over. She was wearing a matching set of black lace, beautiful against her flawless skin. He wanted to mark that skin. Over and over.

Caroline gasped. His eyes flashed yellow, quickly fading back to normal. She had forgotten how dangerous he actually was. One nip strong enough and her life was in danger, but he had the cure running through his veins. She had a feeling she would need it, if the look he gave was anything to go by.

He pulled her back in and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he used his vampire speed to rush them to the bed. She reached up tearing the shirt from his body, before quickly unzipping his pants. He leaned back, kicking off his shoes and removing the rest of his clothing. Caroline looked down and giggled. He had been going commando, as usual, she was sure.

This was just what she needed.

What they _both_ needed.

Getting lost in each other.

He laid down casually beside her on his side, impish grin in place, head propped up on one hand. Her lower half clenched in anticipation as his hand moved across her strapless bra, turning it over, exposing her to him. His thumb skimmed across her pebbled nipple. He held eye contact, as she felt his hand move across her stomach.

He could feel her stomach clench again below his hand, as his fingers moved below the lace. He could smell her arousal in the air. It increased exponentially as he leaned forward, upper body only laying atop her. He kissed along her jaw line, his hand moving farther down, finding the little bundle of nerves. She gasped and then moaned, capturing his mouth with her own. His fingers moved down, sinking two fingers into her.

Suddenly she pushed him onto his back and flung one leg over his hip.

"Someone is anxious, love." Klaus' chuckle turned into a moan as she lined him up with her and sank down slowly.

Moaning she leaned forward, laying her head on his chest. "Give me a minute, it's been awhile," she breathlessly giggled.

After a moment, he slid his hands down to cup her ass, kneading her. She sat up and rolled her hips against him slowly, setting a rhythm. Klaus threw his head back, moaning and letting loose a soft growl. Caroline loved that she could do that to him. She picked up speed and ground down harder, hands on his chest, using him as leverage.

He stroked her skin, his hands wandering everywhere, before gripping her hips tightly. Suddenly she was underneath him.

Caroline was lost in every kiss and stroke. She couldn't get enough of his body on her...or in her. He was everywhere.

He picked up his pace, the only sound in the rooms being their moans and skin hitting skin.

They spent the rest of the night dominating each other, fighting each other for control. It was rough. It was bloody. It was fantastic.

And when morning came, they were still tangled together, Caroline sound asleep as Klaus just watched on. Moving some stray hair out of the way, he cupped her face, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb. She smiled in her sleep, causing Klaus to feel a pang in his heart. She was able to sleep so soundly in his arms. Unafraid.

"Staring at a sleeping woman is a little creepy."

"I love looking at you," he said. "I can't wait to draw you like this."

Blushing, she tried hiding under the sheets in embarrassment. He wouldn't have any of that. He pulled them down revealing her to him.

"Everything about you is beautiful, love." He kissed the side of her neck, before moving down.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said giggling as his facial hair tickled her.

He gave her a cheeky grin, before pulling her in for a kiss. She held on to his hard biceps as he moved over her as they both felt a heat start to consume them. It was another hour before they left the bed.

She took over the bathroom, cleaning off the night before. She half expected him to show up in the middle of her shower, but when she heard his phone go off she put those thoughts out of her mind. She frowned when she caught snippets of the conversation.

It seems he was going back to New Orleans.

Today.

She tried ignoring the disappointment she felt while finishing her shower and making her way out of the bathroom, in the same dress from the night before.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Disappointed, love?" Klaus cheekily grinned at her with a wink. "Did you not get what you wanted out of me?"

"Yes, mind blowing sex was received, you're free to go," she said jokingly waving her hand in dismissal.

He zipped up his bag and set it next to the door before turning to her, grin still in place. "I assume you still have my number," he said. "If you need to call you can. I'll take you home before I head to the airport," he said pocketing his keys and phone.

She felt the disappointment creeping back up on her. She didn't love him the way he wanted her too, but she still felt something for him. She knew if they continued getting to know each other, something stronger would begin to form. And was that what she really wanted? He'd changed so much from when she first met him. She liked what he was becoming. She realized, she didn't want him to leave.

"No offense, but I don't think Elena would be too happy about you knowing where we live," she said harshly, trying to cover up her disappointment. Caroline regretted her words, or at least the way she said them, the moment they left her mouth.

He visibly cringed. _Or Caroline doesn't want me to know where she lives_, he thought to himself

_Good job, Forbes_, she thought to herself. _You just ruined an awesome moment_.

"I'll...uh...I'll take a taxi," she said. She grabbed her clutch, looking around for her phone.

Klaus handed her phone over, jaw ticking. He was staying so calm and composed. The Klaus she knew would have come up with a vicious retort, verbally lashing out at her or walk away in anger. Instead he walked her to the door, holding it open for her as they both walked out into the hallway and into the elevator. They awkwardly stood in the confined box, waiting to hit the first floor. She wanted to apologize, but didn't want him to see how she really felt. Even though she was sure he knew.

The doors opened and they stood in the lobby, ready to say their goodbyes. Klaus leaned forward, kissing the blonde on the cheek, just as he greeted her the night before. "Goodbye, Caroline," he said.

Caroline started out the hotel, when she felt a hand yank her back. It wasn't painful, but startling. "How about dinner?"

She was confused. "You have to get back."

"Not tonight. We both have a lot to deal with. On a regular basis, it seems," he said, smiling sadly. "Dinner, next year. Same day. This place has an amazing restaurant. I'd love to take you."

She felt a giddiness inside. It was so ridiculously romantic. "Okay," she replied with a large grin. "I'll put it on my calender. Goodbye, Klaus." She leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the hotel, leaving him standing there grinning like a fool.

* * *

><p><em>An: How did I do? I like reviews. I'm just throwing that out there!<br>_


End file.
